Administration Core A. Mrs. Kimberly Hagler, Program Administrator, will work with Dr. Timothy Cope, Core A Principal Investigator, and Dr. Robert Fyffe, Core A Co-PI, to establish and manage Program Project business. This office will oversee the day-to-day operations of the Program, including: (1) disseminating all information; (2) organizing and managing group meetings and events; (3) ordering, receiving and distributing supplies; (4) facilitating access to secretarial and computer networking services; (5) assisting personnel actions; (6) maintaining all project accounts and preparing monthly budget reports with the assistance of a part-time accounting clerk; (7) preparing necessary reports for the Program. This core will also manage the subcontract for Project 2 with Emory University, and make all arrangements for the creation and utilization of an External Advisory Committee (EAC) that will meet at Wright State University annually. Decision Making Process is straightforward for this administrative core. Services listed above apply to all 3 Projects and to Core B. Should any special needs or adjustments be required, then all 4 Principal Investigators (projects 1, 2, 3, and Core B) will make the changes by consensus. Cost Effectiveness and Quality Control: The operating costs are heavily shared by the academic infrastructure established for Dept. Neuroscience, Cell Biology & Physiology at Wright State University. Departmental funds cover most of the salary for Mrs. Hagler, together with office space and supplies, computer support, FAX and photocopying. Quality control amounts to oversight by the Core PI, in consultation with the other PIs, of the effectiveness in delivery of services listed above.